Guessing Game
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: When Ryo wins a perverted game that he was playing with Edo, what happens when Ryo decides that his prize just wasn't enough? YAOI! Ryo x Edo AKA Zane x Aster! Please read warnings first.


Title: "Guessing Game"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster)

Genre: Lime, romance, general

A/N: Yeah...I'm putting off that story, School Project, I know. 8D;; But I get so many ideas and the plot bunnies will kill me if I don't write them so I have no choice! D: I want to make friends with the plot bunnies instead of hurt. x3 They're cuuute!! ...Uhh, moving on. Yes, well, this idea happens to be positively pervy!! Because we know how much fun that is and I LOVE imagining perve!Ryo with his Edo-chan. It's definitely a hobby of mine. :D So I hope you guys enjoy this story and please R&R so I'll keep writing! ;D

Warnings: This story contains **YAOI** (BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations)!! This story also contains a **LIME** meaning that there were be a DETAILED sexual situation but no actual sex. It also contains GIRLY BOYS IN GIRLY OUTFITS!! So please do not flame or be scarred, because you have a warning!! If this bothers you in any way then I suggest that you don't read. Kthnx.

Disclaimer: Hm...I think the fact that I don't own Yugioh GX is probably a good thing. XD

* * *

"Guess what, Ryo-kun?" The bluenette looked up to see his boyfriend, Edo Phoenix walking towards him in an ordinary cute outfit. He was wearing blue jeans that were tight enough to fit the silver-haired teen's ass more than _perfectly_, and a pretty silver tank-top with spaghetti-thin straps. His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail leaving just his bangs to hang freely. The ponytail was tied with a simple black silk ribbon that was tied in a perfect bow.

He was dressed in a way that a normal boy wouldn't be dressed, but it was nothing really new for Ryo. Edo just looked simple cute and just that was enough to make him want to pounce the kid. But of course Ryo had to just ignore those feelings because if he listened to them every time there was no doubt in his mind that he'd be raping Edo every free chance he got.

Shaking his head, Ryo blinked. "What is it?" He asked, in his usual cool matter. Edo smirked and had a very playful look on his face. He placed his hands on his hips. "Well...underneath these pants I'm not wearing boxers. I'm wearing girl panties. ...The frilly ones." Ryo didn't even have a chance to react when Edo walked closer to him, trailing a finger up his chin. "I know all about your little fantasies...you're sick-minded so they're not hard to figure out."

Ryo smirked, "Well my full fantasy would consist of you in a skirt, too..." Edo just stared at the bluenette blankly, flicking him in the forehead. "Well if I did _that_, we wouldn't be able to play the little game I had planned." He smiled up at Ryo in a way that looked so innocent, that Ryo just _knew_ the silver-haired boy had other motives planned.

"Alright, amuse me." Ryo said as he folded his arms. He smirked while he leaned back comfortably on the couch. "What's your game?" Edo put his arms behind his back. "Weeell...I want you to guess what type of panties I'm wearing! That means the color _and_ style. Everything." Ryo immediately became excited at the idea, "Heh, I could do that." He said calmly. "Easy."

Edo smirked, "It's not as easy as it sounds. They're new panties that you never seen before. And besides, my pants have been on this whole time and so you don't even have a clue." Ryo shrugged. He still believed that he could do it, but he decided that he would just humor his little lover into thinking that he was going to have trouble with his game. "Well when you put it that way I guess this game _is_ hard..." He smirked to himself at the double meaning of that single word. "What do I get if I win?"

"If you win," Edo started to say, still smiling innocently. "I'll strip tease for you. So you could see the panties and the rest of me." He giggled, "I know how much you'll like that." Ryo smirked again, obviously loving the idea of his prize. "And if I lose?" "If you lose you could just back off because there are no ways you'll be able to get me out of my pants." Edo's face became completely blank as he said that, showing Ryo that if he even _tried_ he'd more than likely be sleeping on the couch that night.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. When does the game start?" Edo smirked, "Whenever you want it to. Just take a guess!" With that, Ryo stood up and began walking closer to Edo. He stared into Edo's blue eyes closely. "Hm..." He said to himself as he continued to stare. Edo couldn't help but blush slightly, and in an attempt to cover it up he pouted and half-glared. "Ryo-kun...what good is it going to do if you stare at me? It's not like I have the answer written on my face."

Ryo smiled and kissed Edo's forehead, "Patience, kid." He poked Edo's nose cutely, "If I want to win this I have to take my time to try and figure it out." Edo just rolled his eyes, "Ryo-kun, you KNOW I'm doing this to tease the hell out of you, right? You're not going to win." Ryo continued to smile, "You sound so sure...just wait and see." Edo shook his head and decided to remain quiet even though he was totally convinced that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to do it.

All interruptions aside, Ryo began to trail his eyes away from Edo's pretty face to down his body. He smiled at how cute Edo's body was, how uniquely feminine and beautiful it was. He loved every single thing about the smaller boy's body. From the way his shoulders curved to the way his hands looked, rested so gracefully beside his body.

Ryo stared at Edo's legs. They looked so perfect...so flawless. Ryo licked his lips sexily, wanting nothing more than to rip those pants off of Edo's pretty body. With this simple thought in his mind for motivation, he came across his answer. Looking up to Edo, he smirked. "Lilac panties, white frills, and a black bow in the front." Edo stayed quiet for a moment before his eyes slowly widened. "Wh-what...?" Unable to believe it, he couldn't help but pull his pants forward a bit just to look down his pants to check again for himself...

Ryo was right.

Ryo began smiling already knowing that he must've gotten his answer right. "Well?" He asked in an impatient matter. Edo looked back to him, his eyes still widened with a bewildered expression on his face. "Y-you...you guessed it. What the FUCK, how did you do that?" Ryo had a very proud look spread across his face, "Let's just say that I know you a little better than you think." Edo still couldn't get over his shock, "No...you're just creepy and perverted!!" Ryo had to hold back a laugh, "Don't be a sore loser now, Edo-chan...I won and you lost."

Edo just glared, "That would be the first time..." He mumbled. But to rid himself of his anger he let out a sigh. "Whatever...a promise is a promise." He looked up to Ryo, smirking cutely. "Now...it's time for your prize..." Edo's hands started trailing downwards on his own body, feeling over his own skin through his clothes. His hands rested lightly on the waist of his jeans and he played with it a bit before slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them.

Ryo's eyes didn't leave Edo's body, he was so eager to see this...he wished Edo would go faster...

_Wait...what I'm I doing?_ Suddenly, Ryo came up with a better idea. Smirking, and walking towards Edo he slowly leaned in and whispered sexily into the younger teen's ear, "Y'know...though watching you strip for me sounds _very _tempting...I have a much better idea of what my prize could be..." Without allowing Edo to react, he gently pushed Edo onto the couch and pinned him lightly to it. Getting on top, he immediately pressed his lips against Edo's in a very passionate and sudden kiss.

"Mmph!!" Was all Edo could say through the kiss, but instead of fighting Ryo off, he accepted it, deciding not to push away what his body really wanted. Ryo's tongue began sliding past Edo's lips and entered his mouth, tasting the sweetness of his lover. Edo's arms moved upwards and wrapped around Ryo's neck to pull him even closer. In turn, Ryo's hips involuntarily pressed against Edo's, causing Ryo's already pent up emotions to go even crazier.

Ryo and Edo's tongues were intertwined in a dance for dominance, as Ryo's hips began grinding slowly and teasingly against Edo. The teasing was torture for him as well, who with both his body and mind wanted nothing more than to just fuck Edo right then and there. But he was too good for that...he wouldn't allow himself to do any of that until Edo lost it first.

Ryo's hands gently pushed Edo's shirt up, his fingers touching every single inch of skin that he could find. Their lips were still locked together, but the fact that Edo's legs were beginning to wrap up around Ryo's waist was proof enough to the bluenette that Edo loved this. He always did.

Each and every sensitive spot of Edo's gorgeous chest was touched until Ryo's hands began slowly making their way towards Edo's nipples. His fingers trailed over the pink nubs, playing with each of them until they went hard. This caused Edo to break from the kiss to gasp, taking in much needed air. "B-bas...tard..." Edo managed to breathe out as his face flushed, glaring up at the bluenette. "This wasn't part of the game...! I never said that you could...AH...!"

Stopping Edo in mid-sentence, Ryo bit down lightly on Edo's neck, nibbling and sucking on the flesh to leave a mark. He kissed over the mark before kissing down to Edo's chest, licking and nibbling on each and every part of him. Edo was unable to do anything else, so he just moaned, almost giving into Ryo. Each and every touch, lick, kiss, whisper...it was all throwing Edo over the edge and it was more than just a little difficult to remain focused. It was practically _impossible_.

"Edo-chan, you know I can't just let you tease me..." Ryo suddenly whispered as his hand began moving over the slight bump in Edo's pants. "It would be no fun that way...you played with me, and now I have to play with you..." Edo moaned loudly before glaring at Ryo again, "You're a bastard...!" Edo's voice was breathless, slightly shrill and almost on the tone of begging. It made Ryo totally aware that Edo was losing all of his precious self-control by the second. Ryo smirked and pressed his hand on the fabric, rubbing over Edo's arousal even harder. "And you're a bitch..." He whispered teasingly and sexily, "I love you too, my Edo-chan..."

Edo didn't even respond as he moaned, obviously wishing that Ryo would do more but not _daring_ to beg for it. Ryo didn't even ask, however, because he then removed Edo's legs from his waist to spread them a bit. He grabbed onto the waist of Edo's pants, pulling them down and growling to himself as he did so. "Dammit...so hard to take off..." He mumbled under his breath, "It would be much easier if you were in a skirt..." Though practically seeing stars thanks to his erection, Edo couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, finding Ryo's short temper over things of this nature amusing.

Finally Ryo managed to get the damned jeans off, tossing them onto the floor. He eyed Edo's slender and beautiful body hungrily. "These panties..." He almost whispered, his eyes trailing over them, "They look fucking _adorable_ on you." Edo was now blushing, not because he was insecure of his body, but only because he felt over-exposed. But he managed to smirk up at Ryo anyway, a playful glisten in his eyes. "I knew you'd say that..." He said back, "That's why I bought them. Just for _you_." Edo's voice was laced with his attitude as always and it only added more lust to Ryo's emotions.

"I want you..." Ryo whispered, leaning down to kiss Edo again. "Mm..." Was Edo's only answer as he eagerly kissed Ryo back, taking slight dominance right away, nibbling on Ryo's lower lip and then moving his tongue along Ryo's roughly and skillfully. Ryo loved Edo's dominance...he loved his attitude, he loved _everything_. With every single thing Edo would do it would make Ryo want him even more. His hand, which was still rested on Edo's panties, started to move back up slightly to the waist of them. Slowly to not disturb the sensual kiss he and Edo were in, his hand moved into Edo's panties and immediately grabbed onto the smaller boy's hardened shaft.

With this, Edo couldn't help but break the kiss as his eyes widened, "R-RYO!!" He cried out involuntarily. Ryo simply smirked as he leaned into Edo's ear, "Mm...that's it, Edo-chan...moan for me...let me hear how much you love this...how much you want this..." Edo blushed and brought his fist to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles in a vain attempt to try and stop his cries of pleasure. All the while Ryo licked the side of Edo's neck before nibbling on him again, his hand starting to teasingly move up and down Edo's erection.

Ryo's thumb moved around the tip, his fingers played with each and every nerve he could find. All of Edo's sensitive spots were being teased...he desperately wanted more pressure; he wanted Ryo to move faster...he just wanted RYO!!

Ryo's hand tightened on Edo's shaft, not enough to give Edo what he wanted, but just enough to make Edo want it even more. His hand moved so slow that it became torture. Ryo nibbled on Edo's neck only a little more, before nibbling on the shell of Edo's ear. "Edo-chan..." He whispered, his breath tickling Edo's skin and causing him to shiver. "Nngh...mmm...!!" Edo moaned out as he closed his eyes tightly, his head moving from side to side as yet another desperate attempt to fight off all of his boyish cravings.

But it was just too much for Edo to take. The torture...the teasing...Edo couldn't take it anymore. He NEEDED Ryo. His eyes slowly opened and glistened as he stared up at Ryo, "R-Ryo-kun...aah...PLEASE!!" Ryo smirked, "What was that...?" He whispered, "I don't quite understand..." Edo couldn't even try to glare, "_PLEASE_ Ryo-kun, and give it to me!! I don't want to wait, please, aaah...!!" His beg was trailed off with a moan as Ryo began moving his hand up and down just _slightly_ faster.

"You want it...?" Ryo asked, Edo quickly nodded. "You _really_ want it...?" Another nod from the frustrated teen. Ryo then smirked and let go of Edo's erection, removing his hand from the boy's panties. "Yeah, I'm satisfied." Edo's jaw nearly dropped, "W-what?!" He asked, completely breathless and appalled. "You're DONE!?"

Ryo climbed off of Edo and nodded, a smirk still on his face. "Yeah...I am." He brushed his dark blue hair off of his shoulder. "That was a fun game, wasn't it? I liked my prize idea a lot more than yours." Slowly snapping back to reality, Edo started to glare as he sat up. He grabbed onto a nearby pillow to cover the panties he was still wearing. "So you weren't going to take me or anything!? J-just..." "Molest you, yes." Ryo smiled and poked Edo's cheek. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter. I never said anything about fucking you. All I said was that I had a better idea for a prize. And that was it. Why? You wanted something more...?"

Edo began to blush. He couldn't BELIEVE what Ryo just did to him!! He teased him like that and made the teen desperately want him...and Ryo wasn't even going go give it to him!! He was planning this all a long. Slowly, Edo's hands clenched into fists. "R-Ryo-kun..." He said, his voice trembling as he looked down, silver hair hiding his expression.

"Hm?" Ryo blinked as he stared at the teen. Slowly Edo began looking up, the angriest expression on his face. "YOU BASTARD!!" Picking up the pillow that had been covering him Edo whacked it on the side of Ryo's head. He then picked up his jeans off the floor and stomped off, immediately slamming the door when he made it to the bedroom.

Ryo rubbed the side of his head as he stared at the closed bedroom door. This wasn't really new for him, he would often see this reaction from Edo and ALWAYS he'd find it cute. Though there was one thought that Ryo had that he couldn't push out of his mind;

_...I guess sex later tonight is out of the question...I'll be sleeping on the couch for sure._

-END-

* * *

A/N: YAYE!! I had fun right with this. x3 Poor Ryo-kun!! XD Hehe, I actually like the way this came out...I hope you guys found it hot!! Personally, I think Edo would look ADORABLE in panties, but then again I'm a sick-minded girl. :D Once again, please R&R and maybe someday I'll actually write a full lemon with these two. XDD


End file.
